


【KHR/all100】曾经我也想过一了百了

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: Amazarashi的版本
Relationships: Byakuran/Irie Shouichi, Byakuran/Rokudou Mukuro, Byakuran/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 1





	【KHR/all100】曾经我也想过一了百了




End file.
